Reality is Never a Picnic
by buffyfaith19
Summary: Femslash. This is a sequel to, Truth, Lies and Everything in Between. Blair and Serena barely have one night together before Georgina is back in their lives. This time she is involved in a murder and begs Serena to help. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Reality is Never a Picnic.**

**Show: Gossip Girl**

**Pairing: Blair/Serena, Georgina/Jenny.**

**Rating. M**

**Summary: This is a sequel to Truth, Lies and Everything In Between. Blair and Serena barely have one night together before Georgina is back in their lives. This time she is involved in a murder and begs Serena to help. Serena mistakenly thinks she can help Georgina without Blair finding out, something she soon comes to regret. Vanessa's feelings for Jenny become apparent to Dan, who is not happy about it at all, nor is he happy that Jenny is mixed up with Georgina, who could be a murderer. Chuck is determined to find out a secret he thinks Blair is keeping and ends up doing what Chuck does best, making people miserable.**

**Disclaimer**: **I own nothing. The characters belong to the CW, Warner Brothers, College Hill Pictures Inc.**

**Chapter 1**.

Serena arrived at the breakfast table to find her mother waiting, clearly unhappy about something, "What's going on?"

"You have the nerve to ask that after I wake up to a text message asking me if both my children are in fact gay." Her mother said, more annoyed about being the last to know than the Serena was in love with Blair.

"What did you hear?" Serena asked, not wanting to say anything until she knew what her mother knew.

"That's the point Serena; I should not have to hear things from some stranger about who my daughter is in love with." Her mother said, tossing her hands into the air, "Now, I will ask you this point blank so you can clear all this up for me, are you in love with Blair?"

Serena couldn't hide her smile, "Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm in love with Blair and I don't care who knows."

"Before I dare react to this, are you saying you are 'in love' with Blair? Are you sure this isn't just a love between two close friends?"

"Oh mother, I think I'd know the difference, but maybe I could use some help. Blair is still my best friend, but are these types of thoughts usually associated with friends? If I want to kiss Blair all over and I have a strong desire to see her naked and touch her and feel her body against mine, does that mean I'm her buddy, her pal, her friend?"

"There is no need to get smart with me young lady." Lily said with a hint of a smile, "It's just that you two are so close so it is possible the line between love and friendship has been blurred a little."

"Mom, I love Blair. It's that simple. It's not a phase, it's not a mistake, it's the real thing. We're finally ready to tell the world, well sort of, Blair might not be quite as ready as I am, but we're still in love."

"Okay, I'm not going to argue about it. I'm happy for you if this is what you want. Is it what you want? Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." Serena added as her smile grew even wider, "I've known how I feel about Blair for years, but I wasn't ready to admit it myself, let alone to Blair, but now we are both so happy we finally got it all out in the open."

"You say Blair isn't sure about telling others, maybe that's not a bad idea. Keep it to yourself. It's private, why tell everyone?" Lily said, looking up from her coffee cup, "Besides, if by chance it doesn't work out, it might be best not to limit your options."

Serena laughed, "I see, so you think this is going to end and I'm going to run back to Dan or Nate or the guy down the hall, but it's not. I'm not into Blair because she's my friend, I find her sexually attractive and I want to be with her in every way."

"Well, I guess you have it all figured out." Lily said, resigned to the fact that nothing she said was going to change a thing, "I'm not trying to ruin this for you, honestly, but this is a big step, being in love. It changes things and there will likely be a lot of obstacles you'll have to overcome and not all of them will be fair."

"If you mean that not everyone will accept us a couple, I know that, but I don't care." Serena said boldly, before relaxing and smiling back at her mother, "The only people I care about are my family and friends and if they accept me for who I am and accept Blair and I as a couple, I'll have everything I want."

Lily loved seeing her daughter so happy, but she couldn't help asking some difficult questions, "Are you really so sure that Dan, Nate and even Chuck will accept this so easily? From what I could tell Dan liked you a whole lot and I believe Nate still has feelings for you and Blair both, while I heard through the grapevine that Chuck and Blair had some type of relationship as well. They might not be so understanding."

"Oh mother, would you stop trying to bring me down." Serena said, her smile finally fading from her pretty face, "If you think I haven't thought about all that then you don't know me very well. I'm not some naïve girl who has no clue what lies ahead, but you know what, with Blair by my side there's nothing I fear. So if you don't mind, I'm going to see my girlfriend now."

Lily could only watch as Serena grabbed her purse and tore off out of the room, the slamming door the final proof she had once again made things worse.

**Out Front of Blair's Apartment**.**  
**

Chuck's limo drove up and stopped directly in front of where Blair was standing. Chuck got out, smiled at Blair, "So are you ready to have some fun?"

"With you?"

"Of course with me, who else do you have fun with?" Chuck grinned, pulling out a bottle of scotch from his jacket, "Wanna get wasted before school today?"

"I don't think so." Blair said, turning to avoid Chuck, "I have much better plans today."

"If you've got something better to do let me know, maybe I can join you." Chuck asked, continuing to follow Blair wherever she moved.

Blair laughed and shook her head at Chuck, "I think this is something I can do on my own."

"Why the big mystery? What do you have planned?"

"Nothing big." Blair said, trying to hide her excitement, but her smile could not be contained, "I'm just meeting Serena and we're going to hang out that's all."

Chuck looked at Blair, studying her closely, "Something's going on. You have a secret and you don't want me to know it."

"That's ridiculous." Blair said, annoyed at Chuck's dead on appraisal of the situation, "Anyway, I have to go, my car's here. I'll see you around."

"Oh you will see me, because this is a quest of mine now." Chuck said as he watched Blair get into her car. He tapped on the window repeatedly until she rolled it down, "Why not just tell me and get it over with? You know I'll find out, I always do."

"If I think you need to know, I'll be sure to tell you." Blair said with a smile, closing the window as Chuck scrambled to pull his hand out.

** The Humphrey Home**.

Dan walked to the front door, opened it and smiled as he saw Vanessa smiling back at him, "I didn't know you were coming over."

Jenny came running into the room, still trying to put on her left shoe as she stumbled towards the door, "Hi Vanessa. I'm almost ready."

"It's no problem, we have lots of time." Vanessa said, smiling at Jenny and then back at Dan, "You don't mind if I walk to school with Jenny today do you?"

"Of course not." Dan said, trying his best not to look disappointed, "I didn't know you two were so close."

"Well, we've got to know each other quite a bit since you and Serena have been together."

"Oh right, well that's great then." Dan said, grabbing his keys from the table, "Anyway, I'm taking the car, I'm guessing you two don't want a ride?"

"No." Jenny said quickly, grabbing Vanessa's hand and leading her away from her brother, "Tell dad I'll be home for supper, but I have things do after school."

"You tell him." Dan snapped.

"No, we're going to be late if we don't get moving, so stop being annoying and tell dad." Jenny yelled, knowing she would get her way in the end.

Vanessa smiled at Dan and shrugged her shoulders, then felt Jenny pulling at her arm and off they went as Dan looked on.

** Georgina's Hotel Room**.

Waking up from a very long and much needed sleep, Georgina looked at the clock on the night stand, tossed her sheets off and hopped to her feet. She took a couple steps, looked down and let out a blood curdling scream and jumped backwards.

On the floor was her old friend and drug supplier, Melky. He had numerous bullet holes in his back and blood filled the floor around him.

Georgina stepped around his body, grabbed her cell phone and called the only person she trusted.

Serena pulled out her cell phone, saw Georgina's name and wanted to ignore it, but knew it was best to face her head on, "What do you want?"

"Melky's dead. He's in my room and he's dead. Someone shot him." Georgina explained in a frantic voice, "It wasn't me. I don't know how he got here. I need your help."

"Is this a joke?" Serena asked with a slight smile, "I never know what to believe from you anymore."

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" Georgina yelled, staring down at the body on her floor, "He's dead okay. Dead."

"Then call the police." Serena said, wondering why she had to state the obvious, "If you didn't do it you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh sure, that's how it works." Georgina snapped sarcastically, "He's dead in my place and I talked to him last night, so it doesn't look good. Can't you just come and help me out. We can take the body to the east river and dump it."

"Are you crazy? By that I mean, crazier than you usual?" Serena said, enjoying her chance to get in a few zingers against her former lover, "I'm not moving a body. Besides the ewe factor, I'm pretty sure it's illegal and I'm not committing a crime for you, when you easily could've killed him."

"I told you I didn't."

Serena laughed at Georgina's bold declaration of truthfulness, "And you are so honest Georgina, why would I ever doubt a word you said?"

"Fine, be sarcastic at a time like this." Georgina said, knowing she'd created the doubt in Blair, "I know I've made mistakes, but I told Melky no last night. He called saying he had some new stuff in and I told him I wasn't interested. He didn't believe me, but I hung up and told him not to call me again."

"How could you not hear gunshots?"

"I don't know." Georgina said, trying to remember back to last night, "After I hung up, I went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, went back to bed and started reading for a while and that's all I remember until I woke up."

"Look, I still say you need to call the police. You don't own a gun do you?"

Georgina cringed at Serena's question and her silence was all the answer Serena needed.

"Well, isn't that great." Serena said, not even surprised by Georgina's latest drama, "You better look for it and you better hope it hasn't been fired."

"Melky gave it to me after we had a run in with some rival drug dealer. They threatened to make an example out of me if Melky didn't move his business elsewhere. I've never fired it in my life. I don't even know how." Georgina explained as she walked back over to her bed, knelt down and slid her hand under her bed, pausing when she felt the box attached to the box spring. She opened it and reached her hand inside, her face went white, "It's gone. The gun is gone."

"If he just gave it to you, then it's not registered to you, right?"

"No, but my fingerprints will still be on it. Why is this happening?"

Serena sighed as history continued to repeat itself anytime she got involved with Georgina, "You can't run from this. As much as you might hate the idea, you really need to call the police, tell them what you know and hope like hell you didn't kill him."

"Nobody will believe me. Nobody ever believes me." Georgina said, her emotions getting the better of her as she wiped the tears from her ghostly white face, "Serena, I know I've done some things I'm not proud of, but we used to be more than just friends and I need your help. Please, come here and help me do this. I can't do it alone."

Serena hung her head down and wished like hell she wasn't going to say what she did, "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep the door shut, do not call anyone, just wait until I get there."

"Thank you." Georgina said with a relieved sigh.

Blair walked up just as Serena tore off in her car, causing Blair's big smile to change into a look of pure annoyance. It got even worse as Nate walked up to her.

"Hi there." Nate said with a warm smile, "We haven't talked a lot lately and I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm great." Blair said rather unconvincingly, "How are you? Are you still seeing Vanessa?"

"No, that didn't really work out." Nate said with a nod, "What about you and Chuck, are you really seeing him?"

"No, not at all. That was a mistake." Blair said, hating having to discuss what she'd just as soon forget, "I was at a low point in my life and I did something destructive and I regret it more than you'll ever know."

"Really?" Nate said with a hint of a grin, "Because Chuck calls it his greatest moment in life up to now."

"Well Nate, as you know, Chuck is an idiot and obviously delusional." Blair said calmly, smiling at Nate as they shared a laugh just as Chuck walked up to them.

"Don't tell me Nate is your secret?" Chuck asked, causing Nate to look confused and Blair to cringe.

"What secret?" Nate asked, feeling left out as always.

"It's nothing. Chuck seems to think that since I'm happy I must have a secret." Blair said, ignoring Chuck as she spoke directly to Nate.

"She does have a secret. Look at her, she's glowing, she hasn't been this happy, well, since I've known her. If it's not you and it's not me, then maybe she found herself a rich sugar daddy." Chuck turned to Nate and grinned, "Is your dad still chasing younger women?"

Nate didn't find it amusing at all and pushed Chuck across the school yard, "Stop being an ass."

"I was kidding." Chuck laughed, before continuing what he did best, "But you have to admit; it's not that much a stretch"

"I said shut up." Nate said, using his fist to get his point across as he decked Chuck with a whirlwind right hand.

Blair smiled as Chuck hit the ground, "See what happens when you put your nose where it doesn't belong. Keep it up and you'll have my shoe print on your chin next."

Before Chuck could reply Jenny and Vanessa walked into the school yard to see Chuck wiping the blood from his lip.

"Are there fights here every day?" Jenny asked, enjoying the idea that Chuck was getting more of what was surely coming to him.

Walking up to Jenny with a smile, Blair glared down at Chuck, "Just when Chuck stops by, but they aren't fights so much as they are punching practice for all of Chuck's enemies and even his friends get to play."

Picking himself up off the ground, Chuck looked right at Jenny, "Laugh it up ladies, but I'll have the last laugh. You can bet on that."

Blair laughed as Chuck scurried off before turning her attention to Jenny, "So where's your psycho girlfriend?"

"She's not a psycho and she's not my girlfriend." Jenny said, not expecting to play defence so soon in the day, "We're just friends."

Vanessa stepped in front of Jenny and gave Blair a dirty look, "Do you have to cause trouble every second of the day?"

"I just asked her a question." Blair replied, ignoring Vanessa and moving behind her to get face to face with Jenny, "Remember when I said if you want to live in this world people are going to talk? Well, if you keep hanging around Georgina you better get used to it, because she's trouble and people are already talking about her pretty new girl toy."

"Shut up." Jenny yelled, slamming her foot to the ground, not really sure what else to do to show her displeasure at Blair's constant jabs.

"You really like her don't you?" Blair asked, a cute smile crossing her pretty face, "Okay, I'll let up on Georgina, for you, but just be careful around her. I'm not kidding when I say she's trouble."

"Do you know how many people told me you were trouble and to stay away?" Jenny asked with a proud smile, "You know what, I didn't listen to them because I saw something in you that nobody else did, well nobody but Serena and I see that same thing in Georgina."

"Oh god, don't compare me to her." Blair said with a cringe, "I need to find out where Serena went, so you have a nice day."

Vanessa glared at Blair as she walked past her and moved right up to Jenny, "You sure can pick em can't you, first Blair and now Georgina. You do have a thing for bad girls don't you?"

"No. Not really." Jenny said, trying to keep from smiling, "Okay fine, maybe I like the bad girls, but I don't think they are all bad, just misunderstood."

"I sure hope you're kidding, but I'm going to stick around and make sure you don't get hurt." Vanessa said with a smile, putting her arm around Jenny as she did.

Jenny pushed Vanessa's arm away, not finding the humor in her comment, "Why can't anyone believe I'm right about Georgina?" Before Vanessa could say a thing, Jenny had disappeared inside the school.

**End of chapter 1**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**.

**Georgina's Hotel Room**.

Serena knocked on the door and Georgina opened it in a flash and pulled Serena inside, closing the door behind her. Looking down at the body on the floor, Serena covered her mouth and stepped back as far as she could, "OMG. I thought you were making this up."

"Yes, I'd really lie about a corpse in my room." Georgina said sarcastically, helping Serena to the bed, "This is not going to ruin my life. I did not kill him."

"You don't know that. You said you don't remember a thing." Serena said, trying not to look at the dead body at her feet.

"I know I wouldn't kill Melky. He was a friend. He was good to me."

"Oh right." Serena said, looking at Georgina like she was insane, "He gave you drugs for sex. He's a real humanitarian."

"So, he still looked out for me and I would never kill him."

"Fine, but we have to call the police."

"You need to be my alibi." Georgina said as she curled up beside Serena, "Tell them I was with you last night. They'll believe you."

"I'm not lying for you."

"Come on." Georgina said, grabbing Serena's hands and getting on her knees, "Please, I don't want to go to prison. Just tell them we were together last night."

"There has to be another way." Serena said, standing up and pulling away from Georgina, "If you didn't do it they will figure it out. Just tell the truth."

"What is wrong with you?" Georgina snapped, tired of Serena's nonchalant attitude, "Here's the truth Serena. I talked to him last night and now he's dead. He was shot and my gun is missing. Who's going to believe I didn't do it?"

"You have no motive."

"Sure I do, he had drugs and I use drugs. I'm screwed if you don't help me. Please, remember back to the good times we had and remember that I'm not a killer."

"Just call the cops and I'll do what I think is right."

Georgina pouted as she realized she wasn't going to this battle, "Fine, but if you're not going to back me up, just leave now. I'm not going to deal with you bailing on me when I need you the most."

"You sure do expect a lot, considering you came here to ruin my life."

"I'm asking you nicely to help, but if you don't want to, fine, just decide before I call."

Serena let out a deep sigh, "I don't know why I'm agreeing, but fine, I'll be your alibi, but let me go on record as saying this is a bad idea. Lying will only make things worse and when they find out you lied, you are going to look even more guilty."

"You let me worry about that." Georgina said, as she dialled 911 and hoped it wasn't the beginning of the end for her.

**Lunch break at Constance Billard School for Girls**

Vanessa stood outside the exit waiting for Jenny to walk by, but instead met up with Blair, who couldn't help but stop and have a chat.

"Well, I see you are loitering around the school, I assume you are stalking Jenny still?" Blair  said with a smirk.

"I'm waiting to have lunch with her. It's what people do at lunch time."

"Yes, but I'm a bit worried about the way you're looking at Jenny. You do realize she has a thing for Georgina right?" Blair asked, more than happy to deflate Vanessa's sails, "Whether I approve of that psycho or not, it really wouldn't be very nice to get in the way of what might be a beautiful relationship."

Vanessa laughed, "Like you care if anyone but you is happy."

"Actually I do care about Jenny." Blair replied instantly, "She's a sweet girl and if by chance she can turn psycho girl into a normal girl then I'm all for it. If anyone can change Georgina, Jenny can."

"You sure have a lot of faith in Jenny. Why's that Blair?" Vanessa asked as she moved right up close to Blair, "Maybe it's because you have a little crush on her to?"

"Stop lying." Blair snapped, turning away from Vanessa's smug smile, "Just keep your hands off Jenny. I need to find Serena, so go away."

"Gladly." Vanessa sneered, turning just in time to see Jenny walk into the courtyard, "Hey, I've been waiting for you."

"Look, I don't want argue about Georgina or Blair anymore." Jenny said with a disappointed sigh, stepping past Vanessa and sitting at an open table.

Vanessa turned and followed, sitting right across from Jenny, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. Can I start over?"

Jenny smiled, her pretty face lighting up again, "Of course. I actually wanted to talk to someone about Georgina, but if you can't stand her maybe I should talk to someone else."

"No, you can talk to me." Vanessa said, reaching over and putting her hand over Jenny's, "I promise not to say one negative thing about her. I'll just listen and be supportive? Fair  enough?"

"Okay." Jenny nodded, happy to move past the fighting, "I've called Georgina 5 times today and she hasn't returned my calls. Why would she do that after we connected so well last night?"

"I don't know. Maybe her cell phone is dead or she is someplace she can't use it." "Well, how many places don't allow cell phones? Hospitals maybe. You don't think she's in the hospital do you? What if she's hurt and can't return my calls?" Jenny said, her mind racing as she imagined the worst case scenario.

"Slow down." Vanessa said, getting up and walking around to sit down next to Jenny, "Let's not get carried away here. If you want I can swing past her motel room and see if she's there. I have a free period after English class today, so I don't mind."

"I would like to know if she's okay, but you don't have to do this."

"I want to." Vanessa said with a smile, enjoying Jenny's sweet smile just a little too long.

Blair stepped up beside their table and shook her head, "Would you stop drooling over her in public?"

"Blair, stop it." Jenny said, getting to her feet and getting between her and Vanessa.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but she's not even being subtle about it."

Vanessa got to her feet and glared at Blair, "Why don't you just get lost and leave us alone. We were having a private conversation."

Glaring back at Vanessa, Blair couldn't contain her displeasure for the pretty brunette, "Oh I didn't see any talking going on, just a lot of lustful glances, all coming from you and you alone."

"Okay you two, that's enough." Jenny said, again stepping between the two combatants, "I appreciate your concern Blair, but everything is fine and nothing is going on. I was trying to talk to Vanessa, so have you found Serena yet?"

Blair changed her tune instantly, "No, and it's starting to scare me. She hasn't blown off school in a long time. She's not answering her cell and she hasn't called me back all morning."

"That's strange, because Georgina hasn't called me back either. You don't think they are together do you?"

"No." Blair snapped, refusing to believe that was a possibility, "She would've told me if she was going to meet Georgina. No way would she keep this a secret, not knowing how I feel about her."

Vanessa couldn't help but smile at the situation, "Well Blair, perhaps you don't know Serena as well as you thought. Maybe she still has feeling for Georgina. Sure seems odd that she left you out though. That's gotta hurt."

"Shut up." Blair yelled, turning away from Vanessa as she grabbed her cell phone yet again.

Jenny turned to Vanessa who's smile quickly faded, "Why would you say that? Are you trying to upset me? I don't want to hear that they are together, so even if you were trying to hurt Blair, you hurt me to. You used to be so nice and friendly, maybe hanging out with Blair has rubbed off on you a little too much."

"Come on Jenny, I didn't mean it that way." Vanessa said, turning Jenny around slowly, "I don't even think they are together. I know Serena loves Blair so all is fine. I'm sorry I said it. You're right, Blair just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Well, that's just who she is, but in a strange way it works for her, but it's not you, so please stop trying to out bitch Blair, it can't be done."

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders and let out a soft laugh, "I'll never understand how she can get away with being a bitch and even end up being the victim, but okay. I just want to be friends with you, so I will ignore her from now on."

"Good." Jenny said, relieved that the fighting was over.

Blair on the other hand wasn't near as happy seeing the two girls make up, "You are way too forgiving Jenny. Luckily, I will respect your wishes and won't say anything more about the predator you're with."

"Blair." Jenny said as she tossed her hands in the air in frustration.

"Oops, starting now, I'll be good." Blair smiled, gave Jenny a hug and kiss on the cheek and then took off back inside.

"She is something." Vanessa said as she walked Blair waltz out of sight, "Anyway, how about if I skip English class and go look for Georgina now. I have an A average so I think I can miss one class."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's fine." Vanessa smiled, picking up her purse and light jacket, "I think I need to get some fresh air anyway, so I'll call you the moment I find something out."

** Georgina's Motel Room**.

A knock on the door startled Georgina, causing her to stumble backwards, falling into Serena's arms. She smiled as she looked up at Serena and gained her footing again, "I'm surprised you didn't let me fall."

"If I had time to think about it, I probably would've." Serena said with a grin, stepping away from her attractive friend, "You better get the door. We need to get this over with."

Georgina sighed and took a deep breath and then walked over and opened the door. Two police officers stood waiting, "Come in."

They stepped inside, looked at the body on the floor and the taller of the two walked back outside and waved the medical examiner inside. He then walked back inside and stopped in 

front of Georgina, "Hello. My name is Officer Jensen and this is my partner Officer McLeod. Who am I talking to?

"My name is Georgina Sparks."

"Which one of you found the body?" Office McLeod asked as he got out his trusty note pad.

"I did." Georgina said, raising her hand as if she were in class.

"Do you know the deceased?"

"Yes, he is, or was an acquaintance of mine." Georgina said, nervously fidgeting with her hair, "His real name is Miguel Jimenez, but everyone knew him as Melky."

"Were you with him last night?"

"No. I talked to him on the phone and that's it. I went…I mean, we went to bed around 1 AM and when I woke up this morning he was there, on the floor, dead." Georgina said as she smiled at Serena.

"Who is your friend?"

"Oh, that's Serena Van Der Woodsen." Georgina said with a big smile as she pointed to Serena in the corner.

"I'm going to need you both to come to the station with me. The detectives will need to ask you more questions and test for gunshot residue on both of you."

"I didn't fire a gun. I didn't kill him and neither did Serena."

"Well, you need to tell that to the detective in charge of the case. For now, would you please come with me." The man said and then looked over at Serena, "You to miss."

As Georgina and Serena were being led to the police car, Vanessa showed up and stopped in her tracks as numerous police vehicles are filled the small parking lot. She walked towards the two girls but was stopped by a female Officer, "You can't go any further. This is a crime scene."

"What kind of crime and why are they being taken away?"

"There's been a murder." The woman said calmly, "They are just going down to the station for questioning. Nobody is being charged yet."

"What precinct will they be taken to? I need to let their friends and family know what's going on."

"Most likely the 19th Precinct, Upper East Side, Manhattan."

"Thank you." Vanessa said and then quickly turned around and pulled out her cell phone and called Jenny.

Jenny dove for her purse and grabbed her cell before it could ring twice, looking up at her teacher to see if she'd heard, but smiled when she saw her dozing off on her desk, "What did you find out?"

"You are not going to believe this, but Georgina and Serena are being questioned for some guy's murder."

"No way."

"Yes way." Vanessa quickly replied, "Anyway, if you see Blair you should probably tell her where Serena is."

"I will, I just can't believe this."

"With Georgina involved, I find it very easy to believe."

"Vanessa." Jenny said with a slight whine, "She didn't do it. I need to go see her."

"Jenny, don't." Vanessa yelled, "Just let the police sort it all out. If she didn't do anything she'll be back at her motel soon enough."

"No, she's all alone and she needs to know that someone cares about her, so I'm going. Thank you for telling me." Jenny said, ending the call before Vanessa could reply. She then placed a call to Blair.

"Jenny, you don't call me in school." Blair said, as she filed her nails, "I could get suspended for this, now what is it?"

"You'll want to know this." Jenny said excitedly, "Serena is being questioned at the police station for some murder."

"What?"

"I know, I don't have all the details, but we need to get down there."

"This is so wrong. I'll meet you out front. I'll get us there as soon as class is over." Blair said, checking her watch as she began wondering just what kind of trouble Georgina had got Serena in this time.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**.

**NYPD, 19****th**** Precinct**.

Detective Jeff Cahoon sat across from Georgina, tapping his pen on the table as he sifted through her long juvenile record, "Well, it seems like you've been a very busy girl over the last two years. Three drug charges, two assault charges, two accounts of shoplifting, 1 charge of drunk and disorderly conduct and last but certainly not least, one charge of carrying a concealed weapon without a license. So Miss Sparks, you say you didn't kill Miguel Jimenez, perhaps you can give me some idea as to who you think had motive to kill him and then dump him in your motel room?"

"Look, it's not as bad at it looks." Georgina pleaded, "Melky had lots of enemies. Other drugs dealers, people who didn't like the drugs he sold, his parents were constantly trying to get him out of the business and even went so far as to hire some thugs to kidnap him once. There's so many people who could've done this."

Detective Cahoon nodded, "Perhaps, but how many had reason to try and frame you?"

"I don't know, okay. I didn't know all of his associates." Georgina said, sitting back in her chair, knowing she wasn't helping herself one bit. After a few moments, she leaned forward, "Actually, I did have an incident yesterday with some people I owed money to, but they got paid, so they had no reason to do this. I wish I could help. I just know I didn't do it."

"Who were these people you owed money to? Was it drug money?"

"I don't want to get in more trouble." Georgina explained, wondering if she was digging herself an even bigger hole.

"We don't care about that, we are working on a homicide, now please answer."

"I bought some drugs on credit, I've always paid them before, but this time I ran into a little problem with my cash flow. When I didn't pay, they came to collect. A friend of a friend paid the debt and they left. Why would they do anything now?"

"To send a message perhaps, but I need to know who you bought the drugs from."

"It's a guy called Morpheus. I don't know his real name. He deals in a lot of different areas, not just the upper east side. He works in Brooklyn and anywhere he can make money really. He's known for having the best drugs in NY, but I don't think he's a killer."

Detective Cahoon smiled at Georgina's comment, "Well, we do believe he's a killer. What we are trying to figure out is if there's more to this than just a late payment. Have you had any other contact with Morpheus?"

Georgina paused as she thought about how to answer, "Can I get some kind of a deal, immunity or whatever they call it."

"There is no crime in talking to someone. We just want to know what connection you have to this man."

"Well, it's not even recent. It was a couple months ago. I was trying to impress a friend of mind, by telling her I could get us the best drugs and get into the best parties and was given Morpheus' name from Melky. I set up a meeting and told him I wanted to buy a very large amount of cocaine and extacy. I also heard about a party he was throwing at his estate in the Hamptons and I wanted to bring my friend, but he said I wasn't old enough to go. Anyway, I found out where it was and I snuck in."

"I'm not seeing a motive here."

"That's because I'm not done." Georgina snapped, "I bought Serena with me to this huge estate and it was filled with people. There must've been 200 people at this party. It doesn't take much for two pretty young women to get past security and once we did we were inside. Anyway, we are mingling around and some guy began hitting on Serena and she tried to ignore him but he was drunk and kept at it, so I jumped in and defused the situation. Well, I tried to, but I made things worse. I tend to get rather verbally abusive when I'm mad and I let him have it in front of everyone."

"Okay, I can see this person being upset with you, but where does Morpheus fit into this?"

"This guy was more than willing to trade insults with me, but he still didn't stop harassing Serena the whole time. When words didn't work I had no choice, I had to use force to stop him." Georgina explained, smiling as she remembered the altercation, "Since he was much bigger than me I grabbed a metal thingy sitting by the fire place and smacked him in his knees to begin with. He screamed and fell to his knee, but that wasn't enough, so I hit him again on the arm. Well, that just pissed him off even more and he managed to grab the thingy from me and he swung his fist at me and knocked me to the floor."

"I'm sure Morpheus is involved soon." Cahoon said as she put his head on the table as if he were about to sleep.

"Patience." Georgina said, smiling as she continued, "Anyway, after he hit me that really made Serena angry and she got involved. She's a bit bigger than me and she grabbed some metal vase or something and hit him in the back. He fell to the floor and that's when Morpheus showed up. He saw me and he was so pissed that I thought we was going to kill me. When he moved towards me a man stepped out of the crowd and held up a badge and proceeded to arrest Morpheus. He was charged with all kinds of things, from drug possession to prostitution and for having minors drinking at his party."

"I recall him being busted, but I don't think any of the charges stuck."

Georgina shook her head back and forth, "No, but he lost a lot of customers that night and he blamed me. I thought we were okay when I paid him back, but I think he's just been waiting for the chance to pay me back."

"We'll look into this." Cahoon said as someone entered the room. They handed him a file and he sat back down, "Well, you and your friend have no gunshot residue on you so that should help your lawyers get you released."

"Why can't you just let us go?"

"It's only one test. You are still the prime suspects." Cahoon said, even though we was positive she was innocent, "Until we look into Morpheus, you will likely be held for 24 hours."

"No, that's not fair. You know I didn't do it. I can see that you believe me. Why do this? Does that mean we can go then?"

"We have people watching Morpheus and although I can't get into the details, I can say that if 

all goes well we will have him in custody within the hour." Cahoon explained as he opened the door to the room, "A lot of it depends on an associate of his, someone who can confirm that Morpheus ordered the hit on Melky."

"Do I have to go to a cell? Can't I wait here or with Serena? We aren't killers you know."

"I'll talk to my Captain and we'll see what we can do. For now, you can stay here." Cahoon said, finally able to walk out the door.

Blair and Jenny walked into the police station, looked around and were about to walk up to the main desk when they spotted Serena talking to Detective Cahoon off to the left. Blair made a beeline towards Serena, stopping in her tracks as she heard him say something to her.

"Your girlfriend will be out shortly, but until I'm going to need to get your statement first."

"What did he say?" Blair yelled as she stormed up to Serena, "Your girlfriend? If he's talking about Georgina I'm going to scream."

Serena had nowhere to go, but she knew talking to Blair right now was only going to lead to world war 3, but she smiled at her real girlfriend and tried to pull her off to the side, "Blair, this is not the time for this. I will explain everything later. You have to trust me right now."

"Oh I do not." Blair snapped, "Where is that slut anyway? Who'd she kill?"

"She didn't kill anyone."

Blair didn't need more ammunition, but she sure was happy to use it, "It's so nice to see you defending her only a day after saying you were done with her. I guess she has more of a hold on you that you let me believe."

"Blair, that's not true. She was in trouble and I felt like I could help."

"But why?" Blair asked in a state of utter confusion, "She's not your problem anymore. Let her deal with this on her own. She's got rich parents, probably a very good lawyer and even Jenny wants to help that witch, but you should not be here."

"Okay, I admit I should've called you before I did this, but once I got to her motel everything happened so fast."

"And now they believe you are together? Are you her alibi?"

"She didn't kill him." Serena said, sounding very convincing, much to Blair's chagrin.

"Aren't we confident about the psycho today." Blair yelled, more than a little annoyed at Serena defending Georgina repeatedly, "Again I repeat, just yesterday you said she scared you when she got mad. Well, maybe she got mad and killed this guy. Did you ever think of that?"

"No I didn't, because I could see she was really shaken up by this. When she gets mad she is cold and hostile, but she was nothing like that when I saw her. She was terrified about seeing a dead man in her room. She actually liked this Melky guy. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I believe Georgina is innocent."

"Isn't that sweet? Okay then, I can see you don't need my help, so I'm going to go and when you are done playing save Georgina, give me a call." Blair said with a sarcastic growl, turning and walking past Jenny and out of the police station as Serena stood in silence.

Jenny waited a couple minutes before she walked up to Serena, stopping a couple inches in front of her, "Are you okay?"

Serena shook her head no and quickly collapsed in Jenny's arms, crying softly as she wondered if she'd lost Blair yet again.

Blair walked down the steps of the police station, walked up to her limo and poked her head inside, "I want you to stay here and take Jenny home when she's finished. I'm going to take a cab. I need to clear my head."

After she'd given the instructions to her driver, Blair slowly walked down the street, her head spinning with thoughts of Serena helping Georgina and the world thinking they were a couple, wondering if that's really what Georgina had planned all along. Before her head had processed all those negative thoughts, a van pulled up in front of her and two men got out, put a hood over her head and dragged her inside. They took off in a flash as Blair screamed at the top of her lungs for someone to help her.

**The Humphrey Home**.

Vanessa rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer, thinking of what she was going to say whenever they did.

Dan opened the door and smiled at Vanessa, "Again I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I know, but I need to talk to you." Vanessa said as she stepped inside, "I think Jenny is getting in over her hear with this Georgina girl."

"Why do you say that? I thought Serena and Georgina made peace or something?"

"They kind of did, but this morning someone was killed in Georgina's apartment and Jenny is down at the police station trying to see her right now."

"What the hell is going on with this girl? A murder? How does Jenny fit into this?"

Vanessa cringed as Dan began to freak out, "You know that Jenny seems to have fallen under Georgina's spell, well as soon as she found out Georgina was at the police station she couldn't wait to see her."

Dan's head began spinning as he listened to Vanessa's story, "How does she find this out when she's in school? She did go to school didn't she?"

"Yes, she was at school, but I'm kind of to blame for her knowing about Georgina."

"What did you do?" Dan asked, staring at Vanessa as if she were the enemy,

"Jenny was worried that Georgina hadn't called her and wasn't answering her cell, so I said I'd try and find out what was going on. When I got to Georgina's motel I saw her and Serena being taken away by the police. I asked what was going on and they told me they were being taken in for questioning."

"Why would you do that? The best thing that you could've done was nothing. Good old fashioned nothing. You don't like Georgina and yet you help Jenny find her." Dan said, his mind racing as he tried to sort it all out in his head, "Something isn't right here."

Vanessa's face turned a pale shade of white as Dan began to question her motives, "It doesn't matter why I did it, I'm just telling you so you can go down there and get her away from Georgina."

"Oh but it does matter and it's starting to fall into place now." Dan said as he walked in a circle around Vanessa, "You've been spending a lot of time with Jenny lately and you've been acting weird anytime I mention her. Okay, I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but I have to, do you have a thing for my sister?"

"I don't want to get into that right now. Jenny is in trouble, maybe not like Georgina, but if she keeps hanging around this girl who knows what could happen to her." Vanessa said, putting her head down and walking past Dan towards the front door.

"Not so fast." Dan said, grabbing Vanessa by the arm as she tried to move past him, "Just tell me if you are interested in my sister? Is that even possible? You were pretty into me for quite a few years, so it does make me wonder."

"I don't know what I feel for Jenny." Vanessa replied, pulling her arm from Dan's grip, "We are friends. That's all we'll ever be. She is much more interested in Georgina and Blair than me."

"That's not what I want to know. I want to know how you feel about her." Dan demanded, before he continued, "I'm not sure I want you around here anymore."

Vanessa looked at Dan like she was seeing a stranger, "What? Are you serious? You think I'm evil because I like Jenny?"

"No, but I think she's too young to be dating period and that includes this Georgina girl. I'm going to have to tell my dad about all this and let me deal with Jenny."

"Don't do that. She'll hate you forever." Vanessa said, surprised by Dan's reaction, "She's a very smart girl, a good girl, but she's just naïve when it comes to Georgina. She's not a bad girl by any means, so don't ruin her life over this."

"You just told me she's mixed up with some girl who's heavily into drugs, wakes up to dead bodies in her room and you think I should just ignore it? I don't think so." Dan said, still fuming as he finally stopped pacing and glared back at Vanessa, "Jenny might hate me now, but she'll thank me when she's old enough to understand why I need to protect her."

"Dan, this is a huge mistake." Vanessa yelled, trying to get Dan to listen to her, "She's in love or she thinks she is and if you go and mess this up for her, you have no idea what you're in for."

"She's a kid, she'll get over it." Dan said, moving to the front door and opening it for Vanessa, "Thank you for telling me all this and I'll make sure Jenny is away from this Georgina girl for good."

"This is not how to go about it. Trust me, you don't know what this could do to Jenny." Vanessa yelled, slamming the door to get Dan's attention, "I'm asking you as your friend to count to 10 here and think about this. There are other ways of dealing with this that will not destroy Jenny."

"Fine, I'm listening."

"As you know I'm not really fond of Georgina either, but the only way this will work is if Jenny decides on her own that Georgina is not the person she wants to spend her life with and that is how she sees her right now."

"That's what I was going to do. She can't possibly want to be with someone who's a drug addict and who is a possible killer. She's not stupid."

Vanessa laughed, "No, she's not stupid, but you know what it's like to be in love. Even though she just met this girl, I really believe Jenny might feel like she's in love with her. Just the way she looks at her and acts around, so you can't do this by putting Jenny down or putting Georgina down. Jenny has to see for herself that Georgina isn't the sweet misunderstood girl she thinks she is."

"How can we do that without attacking Georgina?"

"That's the tricky part." Vanessa said, walking in a slow circle around Dan, "If I'm right and Georgina hasn't given up drugs and is still a party animal and does still have the temper Serena talked about, well then it's just a matter of letting Jenny see all this. I believe the best way to do that is to put Georgina in a situation where drugs are around and let her self destruct."

"What about Jenny? I don't want her around drugs."

"You can't help that." Vanessa She's going to be at party's or even school where drugs are readily available, but she is a smart girl, she knows how to say no."

"But can she say no to Georgina?" Dan asked,

"Okay, you have a point, but I don't think Georgina wants to get Jenny hooked on drugs. I don't like her, but as much as I hate to admit it, she does seem to care about Jenny, so I'm hoping she would leave Jenny out of the drugs."

"You're hoping? That's your big plan?" Dan asked, angrily laughing at Vanessa's idea, "So we get Georgina all drugged up, hope she loses her temper, makes a huge scene, but is kind enough not to let Jenny get hurt? I don't like it one bit."

Dan's dad walked through the front door and stopped as he saw his son and Vanessa clam up instantly, "What's going on?"

Vanessa glared at Dan as she waited for him to respond.

"Nothing is going on. Vanessa was just telling me about some pictures she'd taken that are going on some website."

"Really? Well that's great. I'm really proud of you. I knew you had talent."

Vanessa gave Dan another evil look before smiling back at Mr. Humphrey, "Thank you. It feels like a dream. I have to thank Dan for this, because he really did make this internet thing happen all on his own."

"Then I'm really proud of you to Dan. I just hope you save some of this kindness for your sister. She's been acting a little strange lately. Is she dating anyone? She has that glow and I have no idea why."

It was Dan's turn to glare at Vanessa as he tried to come up with an answer, "Oh she probably just got a new pair of shoes, you know how girls love their shoes."

"I think it's more than that, but I'll have a talk with her when she gets home."

"Well, I need to be getting home, so I will talk to you later Dan. It was nice seeing again Mr. Humphrey." Vanessa smiled and walked out the door, positive she'd just made things worse for everyone.

**End of Chapter 3**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**.

**NYPD, 19****th**** Precinct**.

Detective Cahoon walked up to Serena and Jenny, "I have some bad news. We just got word that your friend Blair Waldorf has been kidnapped by a drug dealer. We have a full description of the vehicle and are positive we will apprehend them soon."

"What? I don't understand. How do you know this? Why would anyone kidnap her?" Serena asked in rapid succession, "She doesn't know any drug dealers."

"It's a long story, but it's possible Morpheus has done his homework and knows who Georgina's friends are. He is a prime suspect in the murder case we are working on and I was hoping this would be resolved by now, but if Morpheus is this desperate, we are going to do whatever we can to stop him before he does something stupid."

"What do you mean stupid? He wouldn't hurt her would he? If he's going to use her as a bargaining chip, it makes sense he'll keep her alive, right?" Serena asked, hoping she'd get the answer she was looking for.

"I don't want to scare you, but he must know or he will find out that we don't negotiate like that. We will do whatever we can to assure your friend isn't harmed, but we can't control what this man does."

"You have to find her now!" Serena yelled, turning to Jenny as she began to fear the worst, "I can't lose her."

"I'm on my way out the door now, but I want you to think positive."

Jenny again stepped in to comfort an even more distraught Serena, "She's going to be fine. They will find her and bring her back here and you two can kiss and make up."

"I don't know. What if she doesn't forgive me for this? What if something happens to her? I can't live without her. I just can't."

"Don't think like that." Jenny said, doing her best to reassure Serena, "Just think about what you're going to say to her when she comes back here."

"I have no idea. I really messed this up. I thought I could help Georgina and be back at school and nobody would know. How dumb is that?"

"It just shows you are a good friend, even when you aren't on the best of terms with someone, you are there when they need it. That's a really good quality you know."

"I'm sure Blair won't see it that way." Serena said with a hint of a smile.

Jenny smiled back at her, "I know she can get mad, but she loves you and once she's calmed down she'll see why you did this and you two will be back together again."

"I hope you're right." Serena said, holding onto Jenny as she closed her eyes and thought about all the good times she was going to have with Blair the moment she returned.

Blair sat still until the van came to a stop, but as soon as it did she began to scream. Moments after she did, someone pulled off her hood, "Shut up."

"Thank you. That is one ugly hood and it smells to." Blair said as she pulled out her mirror and adjusted her hair, then began looking around at the three men in the van, "Now, who's in charge here?"

As the three men exchanged looks, the oldest man, a well built man with short dark hair replied, "We're just doing a favour for someone, so just stay calm up and if all goes well you'll be back home soon no worse for wear."

"That's nice, but I don't plan on waiting." Blair explained, getting to her feet, much to the surprise of the three men, "So, is this really how you go about kidnapping someone? Where's the ransom note? Why aren't you calling my mom to ask for money?"

"You're not being kidnapped." A young man with a very thin goatee said, "We are using you as leverage, but just out of curiosity, who is your mother? How rich are you?"

Blair laughed at the young man, "You don't even know who I am? I guess not, you don't look like you can read."

Annoyed at Blair's insult, the young man moved towards her, sliding his hand up her side, "You have a big mouth for someone locked in a van with three armed men."

The older man grabbed the younger man and pushed him away from Blair, "Get your hands off her. That's not part of the deal."

"Look at her, she's hot." The young man said, looking Blair over from head to toe, "Are you telling me you don't want a piece of that?"

"I think you need to keep your mouth shut and sit back down before I lose my patience." The older man said, getting to his feet to make his point.

"Whatever, she's probably not worth it anyway."

Blair smiled as the young man sat back down and nodded politely at the older man, "Look, money talks, so let's just skip to the part where you tell me how much your boss is paying you. I'll double it."

Again the men exchanged looks and again the older man replied, "Money is not the only factor. Our boss does not except failure. No matter what you give us, it's not worth dying for."

"Oooh, he sounds very scary, but the last thing you want is to make my dad angry." Blair said, her smile turning to a growl and she slipped into intimidation mode without blinking an eye, "He's a lawyer for people like your boss. That means he is friends with people who make your boss look like a teddy bear and whatever you think your boss might to do you is nothing compared to what my dad will have done to you once he finds out you kidnapped his little angel."

"I told you that you would not be harmed." The older man explained, "That is, as long as you don't testify for Georgina our boss thinks she will be charged with the murder."

"Are you idiots? I hate Georgina. I want her to go to prison." Blair screamed, still unable to control her dislike for Serena's old lover, "You have the wrong girl, but I'm glad you do, because Serena is safe now."

The older man looked at the other two, "You said this was her when she came out of the station. What the hell is going on?"

"Our source said two girls were arguing and one was Serena. He thought she was the one who left. Obviously they were wrong."

"This is just great." The older man said, "You know what Morpheus will do if he finds out we screwed up."

The third man, a young man with tattoos all over his arms, finally spoke, "This chick did offer to double what Morpheus was paying, so let's take her up on that offer and get the hell out of NY."

Blair laughed at the man, "Are you stupid? You just admitted to failing, your boss isn't going to pay you anything, so what's two times zero? Nothing, so nice try but no, the offer is no longer on the table. Here's what I will do, if you let me go right now, I'll forget this ever happened. If not, I will have my father's associate's hunt you down and do things to you that you can't possibly imagine. If you think I'm kidding, just try me."

They looked at each other again and the young guy with the goatee opened the van and took off down the street. The second man with tattoos followed, leaving Blair in the van with the older man, who wasn't amused at his associate's lack of commitment, "Well, you sure talk a good game, but somehow I don't believe it."

"What?" Blair questioned, not liking the way the man was looking at her.

"I don't think your father is a lawyer at all. In a way I'm glad you got them to leave." He said as he leaned back against the side of the van, "I didn't really want to do this to begin with. Look, you can go. I'll deal with Morpheus on my own."

"Isn't he some criminal guy?"

"Well, I don't have much choice now. I'll hope he understands this was an honest mistake by someone inside and not us."

"You don't really look like a career criminal to me, so why are you doing this?"

"Look Miss, I'm really sorry for doing this, but you can go now."

"Wait." Blair said. Strangely curious about the man who had kidnapped her, "Is someone making you do this and what is your name, I don't even know who I'm talking to?

"My name is Ed Fitzimmons and life has caused me to take such drastic measure." He said, clearly not proud of what he'd done, "I don't want to bore you with my life story, but I've had some financial problems and someone said I could make a quick 5K for this, so once I confirmed nobody would be hurt, I said yes."

"If you have money problems I'm guessing you lost your job?"

"Yes, but there's more to it than that, I have a family to take care of. I'll figure something out. You really should go."

Blair never was one to listen when people told her to leave, "There was one thing I wasn't lying about, I am rich and for some reason I feel like helping you. You kept that kid away from me and I'd like to repay you for it."

"No, I can't take your money, not after what I did." Ed said, pacing back and forth in the small van.

"I'm no angel, trust me, this would help me as much as you." Blair said, knowing she had to do this, "What do you need the money for? Mortgage, rent, car, food, all of the above?"

"If you must know my son is in the hospital. He needs an operation and now that I've lost my insurance the cost of his bills have really begun to drain what savings I had. While he is getting the operation this week, it's left me with very little to take care of him once he comes home."

"I'm sorry about your son. How old is he?

"He's 9 and he's going to be fine, but he sure hates missing out on little league this year."

"What kind of work did you do?"

"I was a foreman for a construction company. We build new houses and with the real estate market collapsing, the company I worked for went under, just like hundreds of others."

Blair's mind began working overtime and soon a big smile covered her pretty face, "You know, on my 18th birthday I'm actually getting a house built. It's a gift from my dad, but he's allowing me to design it and with the help of an architect, I've come up with the plans for my dream house, now I do need someone to build it, so if you're interested I'd like to hire you."

"I wouldn't feel right taking money from you."

"Don't be all macho now; this is no time for pride. This is a real offer. This is a very big project so I'm sure it will help get you back on track. My dad might not be a lawyer, but he is pretty connected and I can ask him to look around for any job openings here or if you're interested, in France where he lives."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's my way of giving back. I can be pretty selfish at times and I want to help and it's not charity, it's a real offer and you will have to work to earn it."

"Well, I'm not in a position to say no, so okay, I'll take it."

"Good." Blair said with a satisfied smile, "I still have a few months before my birthday, so what I'd like to do is give you an advance and I'd also like to help pay for your son's expenses. Before you say no, just hear me out. I don't have any brothers or sisters and I've always wanted one and I feel bad for any child who has to be in the hospital at such a young age and this is just my way of making my money do something good for a change. This is not about you, it's about your son, so again, don't let pride keep you from accepting this."

"The bills are very high, it's too much money. I appreciate the offer though."

"What is it with men not accepting help?" Blair said with a sigh, "If I have to, I'll do this behind your back and you'll get all mad and we'll have a big fight, but I am going to do it, so you are really better off just smiling and going home and being with your family, because I always get my way."

Ed smiled at Blair's persistence, "You are a very determined young woman and I believe you would get your way, so if this is what you want to do, I don't know what to say, but thank you. I'll be sure to let my son know about your generosity."

"What's his name?"

"He actually hates his name." Ed said with a hearty laugh, "We named him Calvin after my wife's father, but I guess the kids at school make fun of it, but hopefully that'll pass as he gets older."

"Well, before I go, what are you going to do about this Morpheus guy?"

"I wasn't hired by him, I just know he's behind this. I guess it all depends on how this case turns out. I do know that whoever is being questioned is not guilty of killing that guy. Morpheus is doing it for some type of revenge on this girl."

"Really? I didn't think she did it, but it wouldn't haven't surprised me." Blair said, disappointed that Georgina was innocent after all, "Anyway, maybe you should go to the police with this information. They might be able to protect you and your family."

"If word got out that I was a snitch, my family would be in real danger. If that girl is charged, I'll come forward, but I don't think she will be. Even they didn't think they had enough evidence.

"Well, give me your number so I can get in touch with you and your lawyer and I will have the money transferred to your account as soon as possible."

"I really don't think that thank you is enough, but it's all I have." Ed said, still not believing how his fortune had changed, "I'm glad we met, you've given me hope that things are going to work out."

"I have to go back and make things right with someone, so I will be in touch soon. Goodbye Ed."

"Goodbye Blair." He said, as she followed her out of the van and took off down the street.

**NYPD, 19****th**** Precinct**.

Jenny paced back and forth in front of Blair, still waiting for an officer to come back with an answer to her question. She spotted the woman talking to someone near the coffee machine and got more than a little annoyed and marched right up to her, "Excuse me, I asked you 10 minutes ago if I could talk to Georgina Sparks."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to let you know, but yes you can talk to her. She's in interrogation room 4 and you need to tell the officer outside the room that Detective Cahoon approved the visit."

"Thank you." Jenny said, her anger quickly turning to excitement at the chance to talk to Georgina. She walked down a couple corridors until she spotted a police officer outside room 4, "Hi, Detective Cahoon has given me permission to talk to Georgina."

"Okay, but 10 minutes is all you get."

"I'll take it." Jenny said with a smile, opening the door and stepping inside.

Georgina jumped out of her seat and greeted Jenny with a big warm hug, "OMG, I'm so happy to see you. I've been sitting here for hours now. I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm really happy to see you to." Jenny said, enjoying being in Georgina's arms again, "I did talk to the detective and he said they were trying to catch some guy named Morpheus, so maybe they have by now."

"Really? That means he does believe me." Georgina said with a sigh of relief, "I just don't know why he had to leave me here like this."

"I don't know, but I'd rather you be safe until this guy is off the streets."

"You are so sweet." Georgina smiled, pulling Jenny in for a kiss.

Jenny happily kissed Georgina back, holding her close as they kissed and kissed and kissed, as if they'd been separated for years.

Georgina reluctantly pulled away from Jenny's soft lips, "You have a really horrible day seem pretty darn good again."

"I can't imagine what you've gone through today. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"How much do you know about all this?"

"Everything I think." Jenny answered as she replayed it all back in her mind, "I know you found a body in your room and somehow or another Serena came to help and you were brought here for questioning. I never once thought you did it."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Georgina asked, more than a little confused by Jenny's bold statement, "Even Serena wondered if I had killed the guy and just didn't remember it. She knows me very well. I don't understand why you believe in me without any reason."

"I do have a reason. I can see it in your eyes." Jenny said with a smile, "I've seen you do and say things that I didn't like and you change. When you're telling the truth, it comes through in your eyes. Someone said the eyes don't lie and I believe it. I'm not saying you can't do bad things, I just knew as soon as saw you that you didn't do this."

"Yes, but you said you didn't believe this even before you talked to me."

Jenny lowered her head and crinkled her nose, "Well, that was more wishful thinking, but I don't think you are a killer, I really don't."

"Good, because I'm not a killer." Georgina stated boldly, smiling back at Jenny, "It's nice to know that you believe in me. It feels good. I don't think I can ever tell you how good it makes me feel to know you are there for me."

"I like you, a lot and I will always be there if you need me."

"Where were you when I was getting into trouble every day." Georgina said with a wistful sigh.

**Morpheus' Penthouse suite at the NY Palace Hotel**.

Armed with a warrant and a SWAT team by his side, Detective Cahoon knocked on the door to the penthouse, "Open up. This is the police."

After repeating his message two more times, Cahoon motioned the team to break down the door and seconds later they swarmed the gigantic penthouse, tear gas leading the way as they searched from room to room for the elusive drug dealer.

One of the SWAT team members called Cahoon into the bathroom where he saw Morpheus lying in a pool of blood, "Well, I was hoping to catch him alive, but at least he's one less drug dealer to worry about. Tell your men not to touch anything; this is a crime scene now."

**End of Chapter 4**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**.

** NYPD 19****th**** Precinct**.

Serena watched as Detective Cahoon entered the station, she rushed up and stopped in front of him, "Did you get this Morpheus guy?"

"Yes and no." Cahoon said with a hint of a smile, walking past Serena and handing a piece of paper to another officer, "We found him, but someone else got to him first. He's dead. He can't hurt your friend anymore. We believe we have enough evidence to prove he had Melky killed, so you and your friend are free to go."

"Really?" Serena asked, almost shocked at what she'd heard.

"Yes, but I'd make sure your friend finds a different crowd of people to hang out, because she's lucky to be alive right now."

"I know she is." Serena agreed, "Thank you for everything. Where is Georgina?"

"I left her in Interrogation room 4, so I'll let it be known that she's free to go." Detective Cahoon said as he walked down the hall into his office.

Blair walked in the police station, spotted Serena and ran at top speed towards her. She grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her and held her so tightly, "I'm so sorry. I was such a bitch earlier. I don't care what Georgina says, I know you were only trying to help. I don't want to fight about her ever again. I just want to be with you. I hope you aren't mad at me still."

"Of course not." Serena said with a smile, "I'm so happy you came back. I wasn't sure you would. I'm sorry for not telling you about this. I should've done that before I did anything."

"Forget about it." Blair said, leaning up and kissing Serena softly on the lips, "I don't care about any of this. I just want to take you home. Can you go yet?"

"Yes, they found the man they think killed Melky and Georgina has been cleared. We are both free to go." Serena replied quickly, "Wait a minute, the detective said you were kidnapped? Is that true? Are you okay?"

"Oh that." Blair shrugged, "It was nothing. It was almost comical really, but it ended well. Nobody got hurt and I actually think I made a difference in someone's life. Anyway, I'll tell you about when we get home."

"You better."

Blair looked around the station, "I brought Jenny here, so I want to make sure she gets home."

"I think she's in with Georgina right now. Chances are she'll want to leave with her. Do you think you could drop them off at Georgina's motel?" Serena asked as delicately as she could.

"If that's what Jenny wants then I'll do it."

"Thanks."

Blair continued to hold Serena close, not wanting to spend another second apart, "You don't have to thank me, I'm still not a fan of Georgina's, but I'm not going to spend another second thinking about her."

Georgina and Jenny walked towards the two girls, hand in hand and with big smiles on their faces.

"I guess you are free to go to now?" Georgina asked, looking directly at Serena.

"Yep I am. Do you need a ride home? Blair is willing to take you back to the motel, if that's what you want."

Georgina turned and faced Blair, "First, I want to say that I'm sorry I got Serena involved in this mess and I shouldn't have asked her to pretend to be my alibi either. I know this just gives you more reason to hate me, but if I've learned anything from this, it's that I have someone that I can turn to when I need it and I will leave Serena out of my problems from now on."

Jenny smiled and squeezed Georgina's hand tightly as she watched her do something she rarely did, apologize.

Blair knew she couldn't argue with such a heartfelt apology, "Okay, I hope that's true. Anyway, I can drop you and Jenny off wherever you want."

"Thanks, I really should get home. My dad is going to be worried about me." Jenny said, frowning as she looked back at Georgina.

"That's okay. Just call me later." Georgina said and then kissed Jenny on the lips.

Blair rolled her eyes and walked out of the station with Serena not far behind.

After dropping off Jenny and Georgina, Blair had the driver take her and Serena back to her place.

**The Humphrey Home**.

Jenny walked in the front door and stopped in her tracks as her father stood staring back at her with an angry glare, "What?"

"The police just called. Where's your cell phone?"

After checking her purse, Jenny groaned and put her head down, knowing she was in for a very big lecture, "I can explain."

"I'm sure you can. You are getting very good at explaining things away." Rufus said, leading Jenny into the living room, "So tell me, what's going on with you and this Georgina girl?"

"Dad, it's nothing. I hang out with her." Jenny said, playing down her real feelings, "We're friends, just like I'm friends with Serena and Blair. Is that wrong?

"Oh it's wrong when the girl gets you mixed up with a murder and is friends with drug dealers." Rufus fumed, "Now, the officer who called also told me something else about your 

little visit and I'm asking you to tell me if there's anything else I should know about you and Georgina?"

Jenny's eyes lit up as she wondered what her dad knew, "Why does it seem like you are hoping I'm going to lie to you about something? If you want to know something just ask and I'll tell you."

"Fine, the officer said you seemed very, very concerned about Georgina and that you were seen kissing her. Is this true?"

"Why are you so interested in my love life all of a sudden? What difference does it make who I like?"

"Do not make this about your sexuality; it's about the fact that you are too young to be dating anyone." Rufus said, using the age card yet again, "I will not have you dating some drug addict who is involved in murders."

"You can't keep me from seeing her. She's transferring to my school, so I'll see her every day. Stop acting like I'm some child. I'm barely a year younger than her. You were 5 years older than mom, so age is not such a big deal."

"Listen, I'm not arguing with you about this. You will not see her. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Jenny snapped, "You can't control my life. She is not the person you make her out to be. If you want me to sneak around to see her, I will, but she's not just some girl, I think we have a much bigger connection than that. I will show you that she has changed and you will have no choice but to admit you were wrong, again."

Rufus began to reply when Jenny turned and walked towards the front door, "Where do you think you're you going?"

"I have to get my cell phone." Jenny said with a smile as she slammed the front door and ran down the street so her father couldn't stop her.

** Georgina's Motel**.

As she walked up to her room a police officer stopped her, "Is this your room?"

"Yes, why is there still tape all over it? I thought this case was closed?"

"We are still cleaning up inside and still have to take some more pictures just to be thorough. You are going to have to find another place to stay tonight. I'm sorry."

"That's just great. Thanks for nothing." Georgina growled and then chased after the man, "Can I at least go in my room and grab some things first?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Georgina went inside to see three people standing around talking. She grabbed an overnight bag from under her bed, put some clean clothes and accessories inside and walked back outside. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jenny.

"Hi there. How are you doing?" Jenny asked as she walked down the steps of the police station.

"Not good. I can't stay in my room tonight because they are still working inside. I don't want to go home and deal with my parents, is there any way I could stay with you for a night or two?"

Jenny smiled at the idea, but cringed when she remembered her father's reaction to Georgina, "Um, I would love to have you stay, but my dad has some issues with your past. But you know what, this might be a perfect chance to show him the real Georgina. If you come home with me, you can charm my dad and he'll see you are a good influence on me and maybe he'll lighten up a little."

"I don't know." Georgina said, more than a little hesitant, "I don't do well with parents. I'd probably end up making things worse."

"Don't be silly, they can't get worse for me. He's forbid me to see you, so this might be our only hope."

"It's really nice of you to want to do this, but it might backfire."

"No, it won't. Trust me." Jenny said confidently, "My dad is usually pretty reasonable, so I believe that this is a great opportunity for us. I'll get to see you and he'll see that you are not some drug addict and you are a victim in all this."

"Jenny, I am an addict. I'm trying to quit, but it's still a problem for me. I don't want you getting false hopes up." Georgina said, trying to be honest with Jenny, "I have a lot of problems that I need to work on, but doing it in front of your dad and brother is a lot of pressure."

"My dad won't let you spend the night on the streets. It's getting late anyway and I'm sure your parents are out of town, right?"

Georgina smiled at Jenny's ability to be as deceptive as she could, but didn't let Jenny know it, "Don't start lying to help me. You have no idea how quickly that can get out of hand."

"See, you are already good influence on me." Jenny said with a big grin.

"You are so good for me to." Georgina said, smiling at how lucky she felt having Jenny in her life, "Okay, I will come there, but if your dad says no, I can always take a cab back to my parent's home."

"I'll meet you on the corner, by the drug store. I promise you this is going to work out for the best."

"I sure hope you're right." Georgina said with more than a few reservations. As Georgina began to walk down the street Vanessa popped out of her car and confronted her.

** Blair's Bedroom**.

Blair curled up beside Serena, smiling as she looked into her eyes, "I really don't want to waste any more time fighting or talking about Georgina or anyone else for that matter. I learned something today that I'm sure we all know, but life is too short and I want to make sure I spend it with you enjoying every second of our time together."

"Aren't we being philosophical?" Serena said with a smile, "I agree completely. This feels so 

right. Being here with you in my arms, happy and safe and I never want it to end."

"It doesn't have to." Blair said, leaning on her elbow, "I want to make love to you tonight. All night long. Please tell me you want this to."

"You know I do." Serena said in a flash, "Are you ready for it? Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I've thought about this day for so long, I don't want to wait any longer. I love you and I want to show you how much."

"I love you to." Serena said as her smile grew wide and she crawled on top of Blair and leaned down and smiled as she gazed into her beautiful eyes. She wanted to enjoy Blair's beautiful face as long as she could, but her lips weren't so willing to comply and she leaned down and began kissing Blair hard and deep.

Blair anxiously kissed Serena back, her hands holding her tightly as their bodies twisted and turned in the large bed. As Blair got on top of Serena and began to pull off her shirt, they heard a loud crashing sound coming from her closet.

Serena quickly got to her feet and with Blair right by her side they crept over to the closet. After grabbing a broom handle from the corner, Serena pulled open the door and was both relieved and disgusted to find Chuck curled up on the floor.

He got to his feet and his smile just wouldn't go away, "Well, well, well. I knew you had a secret, but I had no idea it was this big. Thank you Blair, for giving me the best news ever for gossip girl."

"Oh no you don't." Blair yelled, lunging towards Chuck's cell phone, "Give me that now. I could have you arrested for breaking into my house."

"No, your mother let me in. She's a wonderful woman. I convinced her I was here to make peace, so enough with the threats." Chuck said with his trademark smugness, "So tell me, how long have you two been doing the nasty?"

"Shut up." Serena yelled, "You can't tell anyone until we do. Stop being a jerk and do the right thing."

"What is the right thing?" Chuck asked with a smile, slowly moving towards the bedroom door, "I have pictures on here that will set the upper east side on its ears. You think I should just hold them because you two haven't found the time to tell the world about your little sex romp?"

"This is not a sex romp you ass." Blair screamed, still trying to wrestle the cell phone from Chuck, "Unlike you, we have feelings and are in love, so there, now you know. If you do this I swear I will spend the rest of my life ruining yours. You know I can, so just give me the pictures."

Chuck shrugged, but his smile never left his face, "Maybe I didn't take any. It's pretty cramped in that closet you know. I bet they didn't turn out. We'll have to see though. I have a direct line to gossip girl, so she can sort it out."

"Chuck, you don't want to do this." Serena said, trying to remain as calm as she could, "We've always been friends and if you do this, that's it. We're done. I mean forever. This isn't right and you know it. You had no business being in this room and spying on us."

"I don't know what I'll do with these pictures, maybe I'll just enjoy them on my own, I've always had a thing for two girls kissing, so we'll just have to see how I feel in the morning." Chuck grinned, showing the two girls a picture of them kissing passionately on the bed, "But until I decide, you should be a little nicer to me, because I have the ability to turn your lives into a big messy circus."

"You just made a very big mistake." Blair said with a cold blank stare, "Now get out."

"I'm going." Chuck nodded as she stepped outside the bedroom, "I think I'll make you sweat for a couple days before I make any decision. Enjoy your night."

Blair slammed the door and ran to the bed and hopped on it, spinning around onto her back as Serena moved towards her, "What do you think he's going to do?"

Serena crawled back up on the bed, slid right back on top of Blair and kissed her on the lips. She kissed her long and soft and then pulled back a tiny bit, "I honestly don't care what he does. I know you aren't ready for the world to know about us, but it might be best to tell people before Chuck beats us to it."

"I know you're right, but what if he decides not to, then it's out there and we can't take it back."

"Do you want to take it back?" Serena asked, almost afraid to hear the answer, "Most everyone knows anyway. Sooner or later it's going to come out."

"I don't know, it's just going to be hard, but okay, let's do this." Blair said as she ran her hand through Serena's long blonde hair, "Tomorrow at school we'll tell our closest friends and see how they take it I guess. Oh god, what if they freak out and turn on us?"

"Blair, I really don't think they will, but if they do, they aren't really your friends are they?"

"No, but I like having my posse." Blair said with a guilty smile.

Serena laughed and kissed Blair again, "You are so adorable when you smile."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Blair grinned, pulling Serena down so she could kiss her again and again and again.

** Outside Blair's Apartment Building**.

Chuck took his cell phone out, began sending all the pictures to everyone in his contact list, starting with gossip girl and ending with Nate. When he was done, he got into his limo, leaned back, smiled and enjoyed every picture he had of Blair and Serena making out on the bed.

**The End**

Comments and feedback are always welcome and appreciate and a very good motivator towards continuing this story.


End file.
